Aula de português
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke tem que fazer um conto de terro, mas como? Sasu/Naru Lemom


_**Aula de Português**_

__ _**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke será meeu, meeu, meeeu...Muamuamuamua..

* * *

Ambos estavam na aula que consideravam mais chata; Português, a professora deles; Tsunade; era muito, muito, mais muito gostosa mesmo, e usava roupas provocantes, todos os garotos babavam, e as garotas queriam ser como ela. Estavam fazendo uma atividade em grupo, na verdade, duplas; e como a sala era pequena se dividiram por toda escola; e a sala coube aqueles dois, que odiavam o que iam fazer.

-Naruto e Sasuke ficam aqui mesmo; eu vou supervisionar o resto da turma –Tsunade disse fechando o porta.

-Porque ela não vai vigiar agente??

-Não sei...

Eles se sentaram no fundo da sala, em uma mesa separada por uma muralha de cadeiras empilhadas, e tentaram começar a tarefa horrenda.

-Como é que se faz um conto de terror? – Naruto perguntou em duvida.

-É só por você no meio...

Naruto era meio lerdo e não entendeu a tirada de Sasuke, fazendo o que ele dizia.

-Naruto e Sasuke estavam em uma enorme floresta, onde faziam um piquenique com muito ramem e doces... – Disse Naruto enquanto escrevia.

Sasuke o olha como se fosse mata-lo, o loiro era muito burro mesmo.

-Não era nos por no meio...e desde quando se faz piquenique com doces e ramem?

-Ora é o nosso conto, eu gosto de ramem e você de doces, juntamos tudo!

-Eu não gosto de doces...

-Aaaaaaah é ? E o que aquele monte de papel de bala e chocolate na sua mochila??

Sasuke apenas olha para o lado e tira a história das mãos de Naruto.

-Eu escrevo..."Mas logo ficou escuro, e eles resolveram voltar para suas casas"... –Escreveu Sasuke.

-Me dá isso aqui, você não sabe escrever direito! – Diz ao arrancar a folha das mãos de Sasuke.

-Ok sabichão, só não me peça ajuda...

-Não me subestime Sasuke-chan

-Hump!

-"Mas eles se perderam no meio da mata, e tiveram que dormir por lá mesmo" – Escreveu Naruto.

-E onde é que eles vão dormir, em cima das arvore?

Naruto lhe mostrou a língua e continuou a escrever, mas puxou tanto o texto para si que Sasuke tinha que se debruçar por cima dele para poder ler.

-"Improvisaram uma barraca com a toalha do piquenique e se deitaram sobre as folhas secas" – Naruto voltou a escrever.

Naruto começou a ficar inquieto com Sasuke pendurado sobre ele, e perdeu totalmente o rumo da historia.

-Não vai continuar? – Sasuke perguntou ao seu ouvido.

-Vo..vou, claro que vou!

Ele se concentrou em ver a cena em sua mente e ignorar o peso que o outro fazia sobre ele.

-"Eles não estavam com sono, por isso se deitaram de modo a poder ver o céu estrelado" – Escreveu Naruto.

-Isso não parece terror, parece mais um conto de romance...

Sasuke se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo na mesma hora, pois Naruto virou o rosto e o encarou, seus rostos a centímetros, o rosto de Sasuke ganhou um tom levemente avermelhado mas Naruto não percebeu.

-Romance? Entre os dois?? Somos homens Sasuke!

-E você acha que eu não sei? –Sasuke perguntou indignado.

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos e Naruto voltou a escrever.

-"As estrelas brilhavam como nunca, e os dois adormecem depois de um tempo, mas um barulho ali perto fez com que acordassem."

Sasuke cruzou os braços e os apoiou no ombro de Naruto, repousando sua cabeça perto do pescoço do loiro; Naruto começava a pensar no que falara para Sasuke...estava se sentindo tão estranho, de um jeito como nunca se sentira antes, mas não sabia explicar o que era...

-Vai ficar olhando para o papel até ele dar saltos mortais?

Sasuke quase encostava seus lábios no pescoço de Naruto, e sua respiração o fazia ter arrepios por todo corpo.

-Se...será que dá pra sair de cima de mim?

-Não, essa posição é bastante confortável.

Ao dizer isso ele encosta seus lábios no pescoço de Naruto, depositando um beijo na pele bronzeada.

-Sasuke você ficou louco?? –Perguntou ao se levantar.

Os dois se encaram, Naruto tinha o olhar confuso, mas Sasuke parecia determinado a alguma coisa. Ele se aproxima de Naruto e num movimento rápido o enlaçou com um dos braços e com o outro segurou sua nuca enquanto seus lábios brincavam com os dele.

Naruto se assustou e tentou empurrar Sasuke, mas o outro o segurava fortemente contra seu corpo, tão junto a ele que Naruto sentia como se sempre tivesse esperado por esse contato, e vendo que não conseguiria fugir resolveu se entregar a estranha sensação que percorria seu corpo. Agora era a vez de Sasuke se assustar, pois Naruto o abraçou e forçou sua língua contra os lábios dele. Estavam entregues a um mar de sensações quando a porta se abriu; eles se separaram e se sentaram rapidamente enquanto o resto dos colegas entravam, Naruto voltou a escrever e Sasuke fingia ler o texto que Tsunade havia passado mais cedo.

Ela recolheu os contos e eles ouviram a opinião sobre o trabalho realizado.

-Naruto e Sasuke, vocês foram os que menos progrediram, terão que me entregar esse conto pronto amanhã sem falta, e, por favor, sejam mais criativos.

-Mais professora! Não dá tempo, quando agente vai fazer isso?? – Disse Naruto desesperado.

-Bom, vocês são amigos, porque não se encontram na casa de um dos dois e fazem hoje a tarde?

Os dois se entreolham e viram a cara.

-Está bem professora – Responde Sasuke

Quando a aula terminou eles recolheram suas coisas e foram andando lado a lado.

-Depois do almoço você vai pra minha casa, nós vamos terminar logo esse maldito conto! – Disse Sasuke.

Naruto continuou a andar ao lado dele, mas estava anormalmente quieto, pelo menos até parar embaixo de uma árvore.

-Sasuke... o que foi aquilo?

Sasuke também parou, mas não se virou, se manteve olhando fixamente para frente.

-Nada, só uma atitude impensada – Disse sem emoção. – Pegue tudo que precisamos e chegue na hora.

Ele se afastou rapidamente, deixando Naruto com seus pensamentos. Após sair do transe ele se encaminhou para sua casa, onde comeu seu almoço de sempre: ramem. Mas algo o incomodava, não sabia se era aquela sensação de desilusão, ou o embaralhamento de seus sentimentos, ou mesmo a leve ardência que se instalara em seus lábios desde a hora em que Sasuke os tomara entre os seus. Não sabia de mais nada, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza, Sasuke examinava todas as possibilidades antes de tomar uma atitude.

Casa do Sasuke

-Você está atrasado – Disse Sasuke ao abrir a porta pra ele.

-Desculpe, mas eu não achava minha jaqueta – Disse Naruto.

Enquanto ele retirava os sapatos, Sasuke reparava em suas roupas, ele usava uma calça e jaqueta laranja por cima da habitual camiseta preta. Naruto também reparava em Sasuke, ele vestia uma calça preta e uma jaqueta azul com o símbolo da família.

Estava bastante frio, tanto que Sasuke o levou até o segundo andar, onde ficava seu quarto, um escritório e uma confortável sala com lareira acessa.

-Ficaremos aqui, sinta-se a vontade, eu já volto – Disse Sasuke

Sasuke saiu da sala e deixou Naruto a vontade, ele deixou suas coisas em cima de uma mesinha e retirou tudo que usaria, folhas, lápis e seu caderno de desenho; era um aficionado em desenhos, e era muito raro vê-lo sem o caderno, era tão natural andar com ele que nem reparava quando o pegava. Sasuke estava demorando e ele se sentou no sofá que ficava bem na frente da lareira, e retirou a jaqueta, com o calor que o fogo emanava, poderia ficar a penas com a regata preta que estava usando, se virou e esticou os braços para se alongar, sem perceber que Sasuke estava na porta o observando; já estava ali há alguns segundos olhando o que os anos haviam feito a seu amigo; se conheciam a tempos, praticamente cresceram juntos, mas ele nunca tinha reparado como o corpo de Naruto era bonito, estar com dezessete anos fazia muito bem a ele...

Naruto fitava o fogo crepitando na lareira alheio a tudo que acontecia, tanto que nem percebeu quando Sasuke se sentou ao seu lado.

-Naruto? O que você está olhando tanto?

Naruto voltou o rosto para Sasuke e começou a fita-lo sem dizer nada.

-Que é que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke

Naruto desviou o olhar para seu colo e viu um tabuleiro de chocolates lá, rapidamente pegou um bombom e o enfiou na boca, constatando que o recheio era de licor, mal o bombom começou a derreter, Sasuke colocou a bandeja de lado e o beijou. Naruto arregalou os e tentou empurra-lo, mas Sasuke não deixava, e finalmente Naruto se entregou; e foi tomado por um imenso prazer quando a língua se Sasuke deslizou para dentro de sua boca, seu gosto se misturando ao do licor e do chocolate, sasuke o abraçava possesivamente, Naruto se sentia protegido naquele abraço, mas logo Sasuke o soltou e se afastou.

-Sasuke... o que...que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Naruto confuso

-Me desculpe, agi precipitadamente de novo – Disse sem emoção.

Mal ele falou e uma janela se abriu, trazendo pequenos flocos de neve com o vento; estavam no inverno, mas a neve deveria demorar mais para cair. Sasuke se levantou e fechou a janela.

-Vamos terminar logo isso! – Disse ele.

Eles se sentaram junto a mesinha onde Naruto deixara suas coisas e começaram a trabalhar no maldito conto.

O trabalho durou a tarde toda, e já havia anoitecido quando Sasuke pos o ponto final; Naruto tinha adormecido em cima da mesa, e Sasuke estava guardando as coisas dele quando o caderno de desenhos caiu aberto no chão; nele estava o desenho de Sasuke com uma barra de chocolate na boca. Os desenhos eram tão realistas que Sasuke não resistiu a curiosidade e começou a olhar os desenhos um por um, naquele caderno estavam registrados todos os sonhos e a realidade de Naruto, ali estavam pais imaginários formando uma família feliz junto com ele; todos os colegas da sala, seus professores favoritos e sasuke, que parecia ser a pessoa que ocupava quase todo o caderno, haviam desenhos de Sasuke comendo, dormindo na sala, correndo atrás de Naruto, um em que Naruto estava sentado num balanço e Sasuke indo embora, e o último que mais o impressionou... havia um desenho de Sasuke rindo, coisa que não se lembrava de ter feito perto de Naruto.

-Sasuke... é tão... bom... –Disse dormindo

Sasuke terminou de guardar as coisas dele, fez um chocolate quente e pegou algumas bolachas para comerem, acordou Naruto e lhe ofereceu o lanche. Eles comeram em silêncio e quando os doces terminaram Naruto se levantou e pegou suas coisas.

Sasuke o acompanhou até a sala, e Naruto se encaminhou para porta, mas ela não queria abrir, depois de algum tempo tentando eles finalmente conseguiram abrir mas foram soterrados por um monte de neve, que invadiu a sala. Naruto se desesperou porque Sasuke tinha desaparecido sobre a neve.

-SASUKE!! CADÊ VOCÊ?? – Naruto gritou desesperado

Ele começou a cavar, até jogar toda neve para fora, e achou Sasuke desacordado na soleira da porta; Naruto o acordou e o ajudou a se sentar em uma poltrona.

-Sasuke... você está bem? – Perguntou preocupado

-Si...Sim; acho que sim...

Naruto o observou por longos minutos, Sasuke parecia assustado, ele tremia como uma criança depois do pesadelo, e tomado por um impulso Naruto se sentou junto a ele e o abraçou. Sasuke ficou estático, mas logo se deixou ser abraçado e se aninhou nos braços o loiro. Naruto passava as mãos por seus cabelos numa caricia ininterrupta.

-Naruto...

-Sim?

-Isso é muito bom – Disse sorrindo

Naruto congelou, sempre tinha imaginado Sasuke sorrindo; sorrindo para ele; e agora estava acontecendo, de olhos fechados Sasuke mantinha um sorriso no rosto, os carinhos de Naruto o fizeram adormecer, e ele aconchegou Sasuke na poltrona e jogou um cobertor por cima dele, mas antes tratou de desenhar aquela cena rara, e após feito o desenho ele abriu a porta e sumiu na noite.

Sasuke acordou algum tempo depois com insistentes batidas na porta, não viu Naruto em lugar nenhum, e quando as batidas na porta se tornaram mais fortes ele resolveu atender, e o que viu o deixou surpreso.

-O que está fazendo ai Naruto? Você está coberto de gelo e encharcado até os ossos!

Sasuke o puxou para dentro, largou suas coisas na sala e o levou para o segundo andar, fazendo-o sentar de frente para a lareira e sumindo logo depois.

Naruto tremia, sentia como se seus ossos fossem feitos de gelo, e o calor que emanava da lareira era pouco para aquece-lo. Alguns minutos depois Sasuke voltou e o levou pela mão até seu quarto no mesmo andar, era um grande cômodo com uma enorme cama e alguns outros móveis.

-Tire a roupa! – Disse Sasuke

-Co... Como é? – Perguntou assustado

-Tire a roupa, você vai ficar doente!

Naruto se recusou terminante, então Sasuke o arrastou para uma porta que havia no quarto e o fez entrar; lá dentro estava cheio de vapor, naruto não via nada, e então ele escorregou e se segurou em Sasuke, mas ele se desequilibrou e ambos caíram em uma banheira redonda, repleta de água quente.

-Como está gostoso aqui!

-Era por isso que você tinha que tirar as roupas... – Disse Sasuke

-Me desculpe...eu achei...

-Pois achou errado! – Afirmou Sasuke

Sasuke se aproximou dele e abriu o zíper de sua jaqueta, a retirou e logo depois colocou suas mãos na cintura dele e subiu sua blusa até tira-la. Naruto estava muito vermelho mas num gostoso impulso ele fez a mesma coisa com Sasuke, agora ambos estavam apenas com as calças; Sasuke desceu suas mãos pelo tórax de Naruto e começou a desabotoa-las mas Naruto segurou suas mãos e o encarou.

-Você é muito assustado – Disse Sasuke.

Naruto virou o rosto e Sasuke continuou a tirar-lhe as calças, fazendo-as escorregar por suas fortes coxas; Naruto ficou vermelho, agora estava totalmente nu, a mercê de Sasuke. Naruto queria deixar as coisas iguais, e puxou as calças de Sasuke, constatando que ele ainda possuía uma peça de roupa; mas ele não se atreveria a tirar essa peça.

-O que foi? – Sasuke perguntou – Está me comendo com os olhos!

Naruto novamente virou o rosto e Sasuke foi para trás dele, e com uma esponja esfregava suas costas. Naruto estava estático, não sabia o que fazer ou como se comportar. Sasuke passeava a esponja por suas costas, roçando seus dedos pela pele bronzeada, e Naruto se arrepiava a cada toque, Sasuke parecia perceber isso pois cada vez o toque se tornava mais sutil, e o corpo de naruto reagia indo de encontro ao de Sasuke.

-Naruto...Se você vier mais pra trás vai me prensar – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Naruto sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passa-se por seu corpo e relaxou totalmente, deixando seu corpo ir de encontro ao de Sasuke, que o rodeou com o braço. Naruto podia sentir todo corpo de Sasuke contra o seu, o contorno dos músculos de seu tórax, os músculos de seus braços em volta dele, os contornos de suas coxas másculas sobre as suas, e sua cabeça pousada no pescoço dele.

-Sasuke...

-Sim?

-Isso é muito bom – Disse sorrindo.

Sasuke novamente sorriu e deixou seus olhos correrem pelo corpo apoiado sobre si, estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebeu que Naruto tinha se virado de frente para ele e cruzara suas pernas em sua cintura, o olhando fixamente; Sasuke só percebeu a posição em que estavam quando Naruto colocou um braço em volta de seu pescoço e contornou seus lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

-Naruto... o que você esta fazendo?

Naruto encostou seus lábios nos dele e sussurrou.

-Terminando o que você começou...

Os olhos de Sasuke saíram de foco quando Naruto forçou sua língua contra seus lábios, e ele os abriu sem resistência, se entregando ao imenso prazer que aquele beijo lhe proporcionava; deslizando suas mãos pelas costas de naruto; o puxando mais para si e sentindo seu corpo enrijecer quando o pênis de Naruto tocou em seu corpo. Agora Naruto apenas brincava com seus lábios, encarando-o diretamente; quando Sasuke fechou os olhos ele se afastou.

-O que foi Naruto?

O loiro demorou um pouco para responder, o que deixou Sasuke intrigado, Naruto sempre tinha uma resposta, mesmo que fosse tola.

-Me desculpe, agi precipitadamente e sem pensar.

Ele disse isso encarando os olhos de Sasuke, e com uma firmeza impensável.

-Desculpe ser tão frio – Disse Sasuke – Mas tive medo de sua reação.

-Qual seria minha reação?

-Deixar de ser meu amigo e me rejeitar

Naruto deixou-se mergulhar naqueles olhos, e viu o temor de ser rejeitado, deixado de lado. Novamente ele entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de Sasuke, puxando-o para um beijo arrebatador, que tirou qualquer duvida que ainda tivessem. Sasuke correspondia intensamente aos beijos de naruto, tão boa era aquela sensação que sua cueca começava a apertar.

-Tem algo me incomodando – Disse Naruto

-O que é? – Perguntou chupando seu pescoço

-Algo que eu já vou resolver!

Ele chupou os lábios de Sasuke enquanto suas mãos desciam pelas suas costas até suas nádegas, sentiu Sasuke se contrair sob suas mãos e ele apertou a carne tenra em suas mãos, Sasuke gemeu m sua boca, e ele aproveitou para deslizar a cueca por suas pernas, a ultima coisa que o incomodava. Naruto ofegou ao sentir o pênis de Sasuke comprimido embaixo de suas nádegas, forçando – o a se abrir, coisa que nem pensava em fazer no momento.

Sasuke beijava seu pescoço e mordiscava sua orelha, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços fortes de Naruto.

-Já chegamos até aqui, não vai se intimidar agora não é? – Sasuke perguntou

Naruto se negava a deixar Sasuke lhe tomar, na verdade era ele quem queria tomar Sasuke, mas sabia o quão forte a persuasão dele era.

Sasuke lhe beijava com doçura enquanto com uma das mãos brincava com os mamilos, e com a outra masturbava o pênis de Naruto. Rapidamente ele cedeu, deixando-se sentar sobre o colo de Sasuke; no inicio sentiu dor e tentou recuar varias vezes, mas os braços que o enlaçavam não o deixavam fugir; e quando sentiu que o pênis de Sasuke abria caminho dentro de si ele gritou de dor. Sasuke tinha visto ele se retrair ao contato, e o segurou contra si; mas Naruto parecia desesperado para se livrar.

-Shiiii; calma, é só uma dorzinha, já vai passar, é só você relaxar, prometo que não vou te machucar; daqui a pouco você vai amar isso – Sasuke disse ao seu ouvido.

Naruto não parecia convencido, então Sasuke o soltou e começou a passar as mãos por seus cabelos e costas, contornou seu rosto com os dedos e o beijou. Naruto parecia relaxado, então ele entrou de vez, naruto fez uma careta mas logo que Sasuke começou a se movimentar sua expressão mudou totalmente. Sasuke se impelia pra cima com a mesma intensidade que Naruto vinha para baixo; estavam ambos com os olhos fechados, mas sentiam seus corpos se encontrarem intensamente. Ambos se sentiam como se fossem explodir a qualquer momento. Naruto sentiu como se uma enorme onda de calor irrompesse por todo seu corpo, e com um grito de prazer chegou ao clímax, logo depois Sasuke o acompanhou naquele orgasmo espetacular, que os fizeram ficar semi-conscientes, Sasuke sentado dentro da banheira e naruto sobre ele o abraçando, ouvindo seus corações acelerados voltarem ao ritmo normal; sentindo suas respirações se mesclarem cada vez que seus peitos subiam e desciam, estava um pouco difícil respirar com Naruto em cima de si, mas sentir o cheiro de seu Naruto tão próximo compensava qualquer coisa.

Naruto abriu os olhos e olhou para o rosto de Sasuke acima do seu, seus olhos estavam fechados; mas o sorriso permanecia em seu rosto, e aquele sorriso era somente para ele.

-Sasuke... o que foi isso?

-Apenas uma atitude impensada e precipitada – Disse o moreno.

O rosto de Naruto se tornou uma máscara sombria, mas Sasuke não tinha terminado ainda.

-A melhor atitude que eu já tomei na vida – Disse abraçando-o

Naruto deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos, e logo depois sentiu uma outra se juntar a ela, Sasuke finalmente estava se abrindo para os sentimentos.

-Acho melhor sairmos da água antes que esfrie Sasuke

-Ótimo, sobrou bastante chocolate!

Naruto sorriu e se abraçou a ele quando se levantaram da banheira; realmente tinha razão, Sasuke tinha uma verdadeira tara por chocolate...

**_N/A da autora:_** Noss, essa beta eh problematica, plena aula de portugues ela ve a dupla dos nossos amigos e fala: olha la, nao parece o Naruto com o Sasuke? eu olho e fico pensando..-eh, parece msm... dai ela vira e fala.. faz uma fic entao! e ta ai..duas aulas pra faze e eis que surge um lemom, e a minha primeira fic de Naruto! hauhau

**_N/A da beta: _**foi baseada em fatos reais minha gente... em dois meninos da nosa sala, nao o fim, maaaaaaaas o comecitiqinho sim.

se eles sabem, meeeeeeeu deus, nem poso imaginas.

maaaaaaaaaas ficoooou muuuuuuuito legal, ta aprovada. E olha qe euzinha, nao gosto de yaoi e nem lemom, maaaaaas leio...sahshaushaushuahsu, da pra entender esa cabecinha ?

Qe problematico escrever esa nota !

valeu shika!


End file.
